gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Loco Syndicate
Ryder |members = Jizzy B. T-Bone Mendez Mike Toreno (formerly) |cars = Sanchez Voodoo |weapons = Pistol Micro SMG |businesses = Drug trafficking |fronts = Loco Syndicate Crack Factory |image = Locosyndicate-GTASA-Members.png|caption = The members of the Loco Syndicate.}} While better classified as a joint business venture between several criminals, the Loco Syndicate was a collective outfit dealing with drugs, primarily cocaine. The Syndicate had its main operations based in San Fierro, and was made up of San Fierro's most powerful pimp Jizzy B, gang leader T-Bone Mendez, and the mysterious businessman (later revealed to be an undercover government agent) Mike Toreno. Former Grove Street Families gang banger Big Smoke, after being lawfully protected by corrupt LSPD C.R.A.S.H officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, organizes a large crack-cocaine empire, establishing a business venture with the Syndicate, sending his right-hand man, Ryder, who would become his formal representative to conduct an alliance. The Loco Syndicate was the largest organization in San Fierro, before Carl Johnson killed Ryder, Jizzy B and T-Bone Mendez. When the Loco Syndicate was consequently disbanded, Toreno returned to his usual duties and Big Smoke's narcotics empire ceased transactions with San Fierro operations. As shown in the game, Mike Toreno is the Syndicate's brains and leader, calling the shots, making decisions, thinking business through and holds connections to Latin and South American drug organizations. T-Bone is the muscle, he makes sure that Mike's orders, errands and deals are carried through perfectly, and utilizes his gang, the San Fierro Rifa for protection. Finally, Jizzy is the group's face and charisma, recruiting men to pull hits, errands and other business for the Syndicate. It is indicated that Mike and T-Bone each receive 40% of the Syndicate's profits and Jizzy receives only 20% (which he complains about, although T-Bone says that he agreed to the 40-40-20 split before joining). Due to T-Bone Mendez, the Loco Syndicate has strong ties with the local Mexican street gang; the San Fierro Rifa. The Loco Syndicate often employ Rifa members for protection and to do small-time dirty jobs such as selling any remaining drugs on the streets. The Syndicate most likely get their cocaine as it is smuggled into San Andreas from the harbor and airport in San Fierro. From here, they distribute and sell the cocaine to their business partners - which includes Big Smoke. Big Smoke then sells the cocaine to the local gangs of Los Santos that are involved in drug trafficking such as the Ballas and Vagos. It is assumed that the Rifa sell the product to the Vagos as seen in the early mission Wrong Side of the Tracks. In relation to their drug partnership with Big Smoke's Crack Empire, Big Smoke sends a courier with money every Wednesday and Saturday from Los Santos to San Fierro to make the deal with the Loco Syndicate, who then return back to Los Santos to Big Smoke with the cocaine. The Loco Syndicate also operate a Crack/Drug laboratory in Doherty which is destroyed by Carl Johnson in the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. Trivia *"Loco" means "crazy" in Spanish. *Although the gang are considered to be enemies with the protagonist, one of the members, Mike Toreno, is affiliated with CJ. Jizzy B and T-Bone Mendez were also affiliated with him for a short time. It should be noted though that CJ has worked with the syndicate for infiltration purposes only. After he worked for Jizzy and T-Bone to gain their trust, Carl killed them to disband the syndicate. Mike Toreno himself has defected from the syndicate so he is not a member anymore. Navigation ar:نقابة لوكو de:Loco-Syndikat es:Loco Syndicate fi:Loco Syndicate pt:Loco Syndicate pl:Syndykat Loco Category:Antagonists Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Former gangs